<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a Feeling by hxroldstyless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617908">What a Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless'>hxroldstyless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What a Feeling [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One of My Favorites, and its adorable, harry is like a mum, the twins have a small fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, a 17 year old boy meets his potential new roommate Louis Tomlinson.. what could possibly happen between them when they do meet?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What a Feeling [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What a Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im in love with this story hehe. definitely my fav to writeee, and if u guys have any one shot ideas for my other book make sure to send them to mee. :p</p><p>enjoy my tiny bunnies xx.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok calm down girls,” Louis said sternly to the girls, making them settle down and both of them made their way back to their cars.</p><p>“I’ma just go get ready and I'll tell ya what time they need their nap and what foods they can't eat after i'm done.” louis let out, giving me two thumbs up.</p><p>I nodded in agreement and he made his way past me to go get ready. I went to sit on the couch pulling out my phone and seeing a message from ‘Gem’, I clicked open the message app and clicked her messages.</p><p>Gem: hey h mum wanted to know when you have your next school break</p><p>shes saying she misses you tons and wants to see her baby soon</p><p>her phone isnt working properly so she cant text you</p><p>Me:<br/>
Not completely sure but i'll be sure to look into it </p><p>That's why she hasn't been blowing up my phone like usual lol</p><p>Tell her I miss her tons too. I'll text you later i'm babysitting for Louis</p><p>Gem: god dont ever use lol again please.</p><p>whos Louis your crush huhhh?</p><p>Me:<br/>
lol lol lol lol lol lol lol </p><p>Louis is my flatmate you knucklehead.</p><p>I’ma ignore you now :). Tell mum i love herrr</p><p>I shut off my phone and looked up from it, noticing the girls were still in the same place but instead of the cars they had legos and barbies out. And is if on cue Louis walked it wearing some black skinnies and a Beatles t-shirt. God he wears the simplest things but whatever he wears makes him look ten times more attractive.</p><p>“Alright girls you know the rules, be nice, no arguing and yelling, no sugar an hour before your naps, and Phoebe don't take Daisy’s teddy bear again okay?” Louis announced, straightening his shirt.</p><p>“Yes loulou.” both the twins said in unison. </p><p>“Okay now come give me a hug you little monsters.” he said opening his arms, the two girls sped up off the floor and embraced him in a hug. </p><p>“M’not a monster lou, m’a pirate. See,” Daisy said, pulling away from the hug and stepping back to show her costume.</p><p>“Yeah yeah ok sorry, i have to get going now but please don't kill Harry or something.” Louis said, pointing his fingers to both of the twins. </p><p>“I promise we won't hurt Harry, I like him.” Daisy stated pulling off him and proceeded to jump back to her spot with Daisy following along. </p><p>“Well thank you for not wanting to hurt me girls,”</p><p>“Right before I leave if they are bad just make them go to the table and sit there for 5 minutes by themselves, my mum makes them do that. But I hope they don't give ya any trouble. And they both are allergic to peanuts, any type of seafood and, cat fur which you don't have to worry about seeing as we have no cats. And only Phoebe is allergic to anything with red dye." he stated, I nodded understanding what not to give them.</p><p>"Which means no spicy crips. Unless you find a way to make them not red," he chuckled lightly, before he made his way to the front door.</p><p>"Okay got it.. Oh wait what time is their nap?" </p><p>"Oh right, right it's at two-thirty through three a clock!" he quickly said before closing the front door of the flat. </p><p>"Alright you tiny bunnies, what do ya guy's want to do now?" I questioned the twins that were still playing with their legos and barbies.</p><p>"I want to have a dance party!" Daisy shouted looking over her shoulder to face me.</p><p>"Nuh uh. Ya always want to have a dance party. I want to have a tea party!" Phoebe scolded out to her sister.</p><p>"Eww only dumb people like tea party's. Like ya. Smart people would never have a tea party." that immediately earned a gasp from me and a pout from Phoebe.</p><p>"Okay that's enough girl's. Daisy we don't call people that. We'll figure out something later but right now I want you to go sit at the kitchen table and think about what you've said okay? I can watch you from here so go on."</p><p>Daisy frowned, putting down her barbie she was holding and stomped her way to the kitchen table while doing so she took off her pirate hat and threw it onto the tiled floor. Only to let out a loud 'hmph' followed by crossing her arms when she was sat on the chair.</p><p>I turned my attention back to Phoebe who was still clearly hurt by her sister's comment.</p><p>"Hey pheebs come 'ere." i said but it came out sounding more like a question. She got up from her spot on the carpet with a pout on her lips and crawled onto my lap. </p><p>"Daisy didn't mean that, it was just in the moment, yeah?" she nodded her head and looked up at me.</p><p>"Mummy always tells her to apologize after she's done something mean." Phoebe</p><p>said in a low tone. </p><p>"Okay then she'll apologize when she's done thinking about what she said. But for now wanna help me come up with something fun for us to do?" </p><p>Phoebe smiled and quickly, nodded getting off my lap and grabbed her hat that was on the ground along with their other toys and put on the hat.</p><p>"This is my thinking cap. I use it when I need to think of stuff." she said giggling lightly.</p><p>"Do you have a spare one for me?" </p><p>She nodded and told me to give her a second. She ran into Louis bedroom and came out with one of his hat's, 'here ya go' she mumbled out quickly I chuckled whilst putting on his hat. Phoebe and I started throwing out ideas on what to do. She brought up the idea of baking cookies and brownies. I was gonna agree with it but went against it remembering Louis said no sugar an hour before their naps. </p><p>We decided on making sandwiches, making tea, and having a dance party while we made the two. That way we can do both the twins' ideas before their nap.</p><p>I looked up to the clock and noticed it was 20 seconds till a full five minutes.</p><p>"Okay Daisy ya can come back with us now." </p><p>Daisy stood up from the chair and made her way to the living room. She had her head down and was playing with her fingers. </p><p>"Need ya to apologize for calling your sister that please," I softly said.</p><p>Daisy lifted her head and turned to Phoebe, "M'sorry I called you that pheebs. I didn't mean it I swear. Was just mad at you for deciding to do a tea party instead of choosing to have a dance party." she spoke out and gave Phoebe a hug, which Phoebe returned. </p><p>"S'okay Daisy, we can do both now that me and Harry came up with an idea!" she squealed, pulling away and explaining what we were gonna do.</p><p>I smiled at them and made my way into my bedroom to grab a speaker we can use for music while we cooked. I went into my closet and grabbed a box that had a bunch of random things, knowing that's where one of my speakers were. I finally found it after digging through the box and made my way back into the living room where the twins were putting away their toys. </p><p>I motioned them to come into the kitchen after they were done cleaning up and proceeded into the kitchen. I placed the speaker on the counter and pulled out my phone opening spotify to play my beatles and fleetwood mac playlist. I connected my phone to the speaker and started grabbing the ingredients we were gonna need.</p><p>Moment's later Phoebe and Daisy came into the kitchen and the three of us started working on our lunch and tea while of course, dancing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>question of the day: are u into true crime?<br/>i am for suree, i just find serial killers like interesting yk djshdb. sound crazy but i swear im not </p><p>ok im most likely gonna go take a nap even tho i just woke up like an hour agoo. stay hydrated, stay safe, and remember that i love ya my bunnies MWAH<br/>             </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>